In general, a dart refers to a ‘small arrow’ and is a game that makes marks by throwing an arrow-shaped dart to a centrifugal target marked with figures. The dart game has an advantage in that anybody can enjoy the dart game anytime and anywhere if there are only an arrow-headed dart and the dart target. In recent years, as various game methods have been developed and scoring methods have been organized, the dart game has been developed as worldwide leisure, and therefore, men and women of all ages have conveniently enjoyed the dart game.
It is inconvenient for to use a dart game apparatus and a dart game system in the related art and there are a lot of deficiencies in raising interest of users.
Accordingly, research into the dart game apparatus and the dart game system is continued.
As prior documents, Korean Patent KR1032367 discloses a structure for the dart game apparatus and Korean Patent KR1032368 discloses a dart game apparatus equipped with a photographing device.